Home Is Where The Heart Is
by CrazyBeautifulPsychotic
Summary: alterna-reality, oc x ? pairing, full pairing and summary listed inside: The last thing Lola expected to find when she came to Port Charles with hopes of winning a slot on a competitive ballroom dancing show was to find her father after a long and tiring search for him.. But when she finally reconnects with her family, the Spencers will she finally settle and make a home?
1. Chapter 1

0.o.0

_Authors Notes: For full information on my oc's, see my profile! I'd really like to see who suggests a pairing for this particular story, as I haven't really gotten that part nailed down yet. Yes, my original character is the daughter of Lucky Spencer and Summer Holloway, I took a huge risk and huge liberties with the show's past in doing this, and as a result, everyone's been aged up a little, or down, if need be. _

_Also note that the TMK storyline didn't happen, so that means the teens circa that particular few years (Diego, Logan, Georgie, Coop and others) are NOT dead. This is not meant to focus on the older legacy cast, this is sort of the look at the 'next generation' or Lulu, Maxie, Logan, Georgie, Diego, Spinelli, Johnny, and others._

_Also, this fuckery that is currently ongoing (Lulu's whole 'kidnapping fiasco' and the baby storyline) is not going to take place. This is __**alternate reality.**__ If this makes you squeamish or you don't like alternate reality, don't read further._

_Pairings (sporadically mentioned) are:_

_Spinelli x Georgie_

_They are married, they have 2 children, one boy (Damien Mack Spinelli, 4) and one girl (Mariah Jane Spinelli, 4)_

_Maxie x Cooper_

_they are married and have 1 boy, Cooper Logan Barrett age 5_

_ Dante x Lulu_

_Are married and have 3 kids, Georgia Jean and Leslie Maxine aged 5 and Dante Michael aged 3_

_Ethan x Kristina_

_Are engaged and Kristina is currently pregnant with their first child, which will most likely be a little girl named Malleigh Lauren._

**_READ LOLA'S INFORMATION ON MY PROFILE (LOOK FOR LOLA SHE SHOULD BE THE SECOND OC LISTED) and PLEASE FOR CHRIST SAKES LEAVE PAIRING SUGGESTION FOR MY OC IN REVIEWS OR PM IT TO ME?_**

**_Father & Daughter Reunited, Daughter Finds Stability and Roots At Last_**

_The last thing that Lola expected when she entered a ballroom dance competition in nearby Port Charles was to finally meet the birth father she'd spent at least 4 years trying to find and in the process, find roots, settle down. While reconnecting with her own father, she meets several family members, becomes involved with their daily lives, and learns that her own life as a single mother was empty, though she didn't realize it._

_Question is, which man will finally tame the little wild cat and step in as father to her son Luke?_


	2. Chapter 2

0.o.0

Port Charles, NY -

Lola wandered into the diner carrying her son's diaper bag over one shoulder, and her stilettos in one hand, her sleeping son over the other shoulder, his Superman cape hanging awkwardly, as he slept peacefully. She'd driven up from nearby Benson - Hurst, where she lived, to try and get a spot on this nationally broadcast but local dance competition that was similar to So You Think You Can Dance or Dancing with The Stars.

While she was in town, she was toying with the idea of looking up her birth father, just to see if her mother were lying, and he would have wanted to be a part of her life, keep her. Mostly just to satisfy her own curiousity.

She wasn't expecting anything, nor was she planning on sticking around permanently.

Looking around the small and home like atmosphere that Kelly's Diner held, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Were all small towns like this one? Every one she'd been in over her lifetime had been, and since the drive in, this one hadn't failed to strike her as similar to every small town she'd been to before.

The mid day dinner rush left little seating, and she wound up taking a seat across the aisle from two men in police uniforms, nodding a polite hello.

Luke began to wake up and he poked his mommy, then asked loudly, "Can we eats now? I starving. It took forever for them other dancers to just finish already."

The two males at the next booth stifled a laugh and watched mother and son with interest.

"Sure Superboy, just let mommy get us menus okay?" she said as she dabbed at some stickiness from a lollipop he'd eaten earlier, and situated him on the seat next to her, looking around for menus.

A blond police officer handed her the menu and then said "The chili cheese fries, darlin. Kid will love 'em."

"Definitely going to take that into consideration, Officer." Lola said as she smiled brightly, and then turned to her son, Luke and asked, "What do ya think, Superboy?"

"Mhmm.. I wann the fries, momma."

"Okay, fries it is then. I think I'm gonna get some of the hot wings."

"You can't momma.. You tolded me to tell ya that ya can't eat anything messy, cause your dance costume's white."

"Right.. And that, my little man, is why you are Superboy."

The little boy turned to the two police officers and said proudly, "My momma tryin to be on tv. She a dancer! She the best!"

"Am not, Superboy." Lola blushed as she bit her lip and then said "But I am trying to compete for a spot on that new tv show that's filming here."

"Good luck with that." Logan said as he shot Diego a glance, the two males smirking.

Neither of them had seen a wedding ring, both of them were single currently. And right now, there was a silent territory war going on, because she was new.

"Yeah. Some of the other girls are amazing, I'm probably not going to make it."

"Aww, come on. I bet you're better than you think." Diego said as the little boy nodded and said through a mouth full, "I keeps telling her that, sir."

"Either of you know a man named Lucky Spencer? I'm kind of trying to find him while I'm here.."

The two men looked at one another and then Diego said "Yeah.. He's on the force.. What'd you need to find him for?"

"Umm..."

"I know, he's a nosy bastard, miss." Logan said with a wink as Lola sighed and said "Hell, this is a small town, it's gonna get out sooner or later, may as well tell you two. He's my dad.. My mom kind of skipped town after giving me up for adoption, and apparently, she never saw fit to tell him he was a father."

They looked at one another, coughing a little, staying quiet, not sure what to say. Finally, Logan nodded and then said with a smile, "He's actually at PCPD now, if you wanna catch him before he goes home for the day."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Diego added as the blonde smiled and thanked them both, then slid money down to pay for her meal and stood, gathering her things and her son.

"Need some help?"

"Thanks, but I think I've got it, sir." Lola said as she got Luke situated in her arms again, and slunk towards the diner's double doors.

The second she was out and blended with the crowd again, Logan and Diego studied one another intently, and then both said quietly, "Well.. This could be the most amusement we have in town all afternoon.. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh hell yes, Baldwin, there's no damn way I'm gonna miss this."

"Me either. Let's go.. hey, get Coop.. He's gonna wanna see this shit too."

"Detective Spencer's face will be the most epic thing, man." Diego said as they bumped into Johnny on their way out.

"What are you two jackasses smiling at?" Johnny growled a little as Logan smirked and shrugged. "There's this hot little blonde mama in Port Charles... But the funny thing is who's kid she is."

"Who's kid? Sonny's? He's always got a new kid, man.."

"Hell no, man... Lucky Spencer."

At hearing those words, Johnny simultaneously hung up on his call with another mob boss, and spit his coffee everywhere.

"God damn it, you two idiots better not be lying."

"Oh trust me, Zacarra. You want to see this."

"Yeah, no.. I'll read about it in that shitty tabloid. Not interested in walking into PCPD willfully."

The two walked down the sidewalk, Diego trying to text Coop, and explain the situation while Logan explained it to Dante who said jokingly, "Okay, I'm gonna go get Detective Spencer It's A Girl cigars."

"Man, do it. You have to do it or you're a pussy, Falconeri."

"It's done."

"He didn't.. Man, if we catch shit detail because of this, Baldwin, I'm gonna ram your fucking head so far into the toilet.." Diego muttered as Logan punched the air, laughing aloud at the event that was about to unfold in the PCPD squadroom.

Meanwhile, Lucky Spencer had only just hung up his phone when the door to his private office was knocked on by Scott Baldwin, who was grinning like a jackass that just ate briars. "What?"

"There's someone out here ya need to see, kid."

"Send them in. And this better not be some kind of joke.. I don't know what's gotten into you, Alcazar and my sister's husband, that idiot son of yours, but I'm not really into practical jokes.. And the peanut butter under my door handle.."

"Oh lighten up, tight ass. Your old man's right, you need to loosen up."

"Ha. Says the man who's always getting thrown into a Mexican jail.. And since when do you side with my dad on anything, anyway?"

Scott turned back to the blonde who lingered in the middle of the squad room, waiting, anxious, her son standing in front of her, arms crossed, as he said loudly, "We gonna meet my poppa or not, sir.. I Superboy, I has crime to fight."

Lucky's brow raised and he said "Okay, what are you up to, Baldwin.."

"Not a thing, Spencer, I swear." Scott said as he stepped aside, nodding them in. Lucky blinked as a girl who was a little younger than his sister stepped in wearing a leather trench coat, with a son who was about 4 in tow, the little boy wearing a Superman cape.

"Do you need help?"

"Actually, sir, I'm kind of looking for someone.." Lola started, as she looked around the office, at the photos of her father with what had to be his family.

"Do you have a name? Maybe I can help.."

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr... He's my dad." Lola muttered as Luke smiled proudly and said "And I named after him!"

Lucky blinked as the words hit him. What was going on here?

His mind began to race, he began to go back over his relationships, and then he realized that there'd been a rumor going around for a while that before Summer Holloway moved to Benson Hurst, she'd been pregnant, given a kid up for adoption..

A kid that might have been his.

"I, umm.. That's me.."

"I know. And sir, I completely understand if you don't believe me." Lola said as she held out the official papers, and then said "My mom, Summer.. She gave me up for adoption.."

Lucky groaned inwardly, his anger at Summer's having actually done this, then hiding it surfacing briefly.

"No, I do, it's just.."

"What? Look, I don't hold anything against you.. I know you were lied to.. My mom wasn't ever really a good person.. I found out the hard way when I was a teenager and she found me.."

"She was, she just had a lot of problems." Lucky said as he studied the girl, then asked, "And he's your..."

"My son.. This is my son Luke." Lola said quietly as she held out the folder again, Lucky taking it this time, sitting.

If he hadn't sat, he'd probably have fainted... Now he really knew how his father felt when Ethan came to town.

His eyes scanned the papers, and then he looked up, smiling and said quietly, "So, are you here for long?"

"Depends.. I'm sort of trying to audition for the competitive ballroom dance show.." Lola said as she looked at her father, shocked that she'd finally done this, she'd finally found him. Her own anger at what her mother had done surfaced a moment, because she could look at the man and tell that he'd have been her father, been in her life, had her mother not ran and deliberately kept her from him.

Why had she done it?

Lucky studied his daughter intently, before finally saying, "You ballroom dance?"

"Only occasionally.. I write articles for this magazine freelance too.." Lola said quietly as she bit her lip.

"This is probably not any of my business, but where's Luke's dad?"

"He's not in the picture. I'll explain that situation later, Dad.. I don't.. I really don't talk about it when Luke's in earshot." Lola said as she winced remembering the results of how her son came to be.. But she knew beyond a doubt that she'd made the best decision, keeping him, not punishing him for what had been done to her.

And she loved him with all of her heart.

Lucky nodded and stood, hugging her, as he said quietly, "Where are you staying?" his voice filled with concern.

"A hotel near the ballroom."

"Stay at my apartment.. I think the rest of your family would want to meet you. And I want to make up for lost time."

"Me too." Lola said as she smiled and then said quietly, "I tried to find you a few years ago, dad.. It just.. I got scared."

"There isn't a reason to be."

" I guess I was scared what my mom said was true."

"Probably not." Lucky said quietly as he asked, "Have you two had anything to eat?"

The door opened and Dante walked in, handing Lucky a box of It's A Girl cigars, Lucky torn between groaning and laughing as he nodded, shrugged.

The guys were always trying to practical joke him, he was sort of known as the serious guy on the force.

"Taking it they like to joke a lot." Lola muttered as Lucky nodded and said "You have no idea, Lola."

He took his key off the keychain and held it out then said "I'd really feel better if you were staying at my place with me and your brothers."

"Okay. I will. Luke needs kids to play with anyway. And we have a lot to make up for."

"We do." Lucky said as Lola hugged her father one more time and then said "I have to get back to the ballroom .. They're announcing this rounds eliminations.. I'm so damn nervous."

Lucky hugged his daughter and said with a smile, "Good luck." as he walked them out, and then went back to his office. Sitting down, he called his siblings and then his mother and father, getting them all to agree to meet at the Haunted Star that night.

Laura, however managed to dig what was going on out of him beforehand and hanging up the phone, she turned to Luke and said with a warm smile, "Lucky will finally have his own child.. Apparently when Summer left town all those years ago, she was pregnant, gave up their child without even thinking of asking him if he wanted to be a part of her life. Now she's here, in town. Lucky wants us to meet her tonight... And she has a son of her own."

Luke smiled to himself then asked, "What's the little guy's name?"

"Luke. Lucky said he's the cutest little guy, he was wearing a Superman cape when they showed up at PCPD to meet him today."

"Aww hell, the name's gonna be carried on after all. I was worried." Luke said as Laura groaned and smacked his head gently. "So we're not telling any of the others until tonight. I want them all to be surprised."

"We would have been, woman had you not dug it out of him." Luke pointed out as Laura glared at him and then said "I'm just so excited.. This is everything Lucky's ever actually wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

0.o.0

Meeting My Family

Day 1, Later That Night

Port Charles, NY -

Lola hadn't honestly been expecting so many people when she arrived at the Haunted Star that night, her sleeping son over her shoulder worn out from cheering noisily as she danced through the second heat of eliminations.

"That's her, Lucky?" Lulu asked as she smiled, examined her niece carefully.

"Yeah, that's her. She's trying to enter that ballroom dancing show that Dillon's studio's filming." Lucky said as Lola made her way over, her son stirring a little bit, reaching for Lucky, smiling, "Poppa! Mommy made it past the second part! And she was awesome!"

"I bet she was, Superboy." Lucky said as he took his grandson, still trying to get his head around the fact that he had a grandson. This was not how he pictured his life taking a turn towards when he woke up this morning.

But, that being said, he was glad it had in all honesty.

"This is Lulu, your aunt." Lucky said as Lola smiled at the longer haired blonde and then got pulled into a hug, with her hugging back. "Hi. I had no idea I had this much family." Lola said with a light laugh, wiping at a tear.

Luke quickly scrambled down his grandfather's legs, took off after Lulu and Dante's 3 children, playing some sort of tag game, only to be scooped right back up by Luke Spencer, who walked with him towards the boat's deck, showing him the water, smiling, "And one day, kid.. When you're big enough, we'll play cards here."

Lucky groaned and called out casually, "Oh no you don't dad."

"What? I like poker too?" Lola joked as Luke smiled and shot his granddaughter a thumbs up, calling out, "Tuesday nights, Lola.. Lucky needs time with his grandkid.. You just come on out to the Star, we'll play a friendly round or two."

"Oh really? So you're not competitive?" Lola asked, a mischevious grin forming on her face as Lulu groaned and then asked quietly, "I was curious.. Where's Luke's father?"

"Luke has no father to speak of.. But the bastard's name was James. And I wasn't about to punish Luke for something bad done to me that he had no control over." Lola answered quietly as Ethan made his way over, a pregnant girl not much younger than her on his arm.

"And I'm Ethan, this is my fiance, Kristina." Ethan said as he smiled and hugged his niece, then said "And if you need anything.. You just come and find me, alright?"

"Yes sir." Lola said with a smile, mocking a salute as she turned to be pulled into another hug by her grandmother, Laura who said quietly, "And our door is open, always. I'm just glad you and Lucky found one another.. Your dad won't say it, but lately, he's had it sort of rough, he needs family."

"So do I. Luke, he definitely needs you guys. It's just been the two of us for so long, hell..."

"What happened?"

"I was a student at a performing arts college when I was about 20.. I went to a party and this guy James... He slipped something in my drink and then split.. I found out via rape kit the next morning that I was roofied and raped, and I decided when I found out I was pregnant that I wasn't going to get rid of the baby."

"That took a lot of determination. But you finished school, right?"

"I switched to a normal junior college, got a major in Journalism. It was tough, but I made it work.. I couldn't have if my little Superboy wasn't such a great kid though, Grandma."

"He's lively, isn't he?"

"A doctor tried to tell me he had ADHD, they wanted to put him on medicine. I don't see it, really. I mean for his age, he's a damn bright kid. I'm not going to water that down." Lola said firmly as Laura nodded in agreement, and they watched Luke sitting on Ethan's shoulder, jabbering to his uncle about the dance competition and how someone's shoe broke during.

Nickolas wandered in with Emily and Spencer, their own daughter Lorana as he hugged his brother and said quietly, "You deserved this, Lucky."

"Just thinking things might finally get better for me, man." Lucky said quietly as Nickolas nodded and then walked over to Lola who stood talking to Luke and Ethan about the casino and it's history, how it was a family owned business.

Luke giggled and said loudly, "When I big.. I gonna work here!"

"You just might, Superboy." Luke chuckled as he lifted his great grandson up in the air, tossing him lightly.

"Mommy, I flyin!"

"Yes baby, I see that. Not too high though, don't think Poppa Luke wants to be covered in Superboy vomit."

Lucky chuckled and took his grandson from his father and then asked, "So did you and Cameron and Jake and Aiden have fun earlier at the park?"

"Mhmm.. Can we go back tomorrow and throw the ball some more, Poppa?"

"Sure, tiger." Lucky said as he ruffled his grandson's hair then called out to Nickolas, "You should see him, he's got a pretty good arm for his age."

"Well, you always did love baseball." Laura said as she smiled then asked, "How old are you, Luke?"

"I four."

"Wow." Laura said as Lola nodded and said "Tell 'em who taught you to throw that way though, son."

"Mommy. She play ball too."

Lola smirked as Lucky asked, "You like baseball?"

"And hockey dad.. Mostly any contact sport, really. I was a cheerleader in high school."

Lulu smiled and then felt Dante elbowing her, shaking his head. "Don't even think it, Lulu.. I see that look, I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"Oh really, so you're going to tell me you were not thinking about playing cupid with your niece and one of the single men in town?"

"Haha. And no, not especially.. But now that you mention it..." Lulu drawled as Ethan shook his head then said "And you either, Kristina.. No meddling."

"Aww, but Ethan, come on.. We never get to meddle and play cupid.. And it's so fun."

"Fun it may be, but remember how it almost went straight to bloody hell in a handbasket when we all tried to do that with Sabrina and Milo?"

"Good point.."

"Or Ellie and Spin before Georgie came back from Paris?"

"Yeouch.. Okay, okay ,so we had a few misfires but this time, I just know.." Lulu bit her lip, falling silent as Lola wandered over, then said with a smile, "This is gonna take a lot of getting used to."

"Nah, not so much.. But the bright side is you have family now.. It'll be a lot easier to raise Luke.. If you stick around." Lulu pointed out as Lola laughed lightly and then smiling said "I think I just might.. I just kinda get this feeling my dad needs me, ya know? I mean he's having to take care of his three sons while his ex wife works double shifts.. Can't be easy.. And I missed so much time with my dad, with you guys already. Plus, the little guy.. He looks so happy, I can't honestly remember the last time I heard his little laugh this much in one night."

"He's a cute kid." Lulu said as she watched the children playing, attempting to play "cards" at one of the tables, laughing more than anything.

"Do you have any suggestions for a daycare?" Lola asked as Lulu nodded and said "Actually, yeah.. My friends Georgie and Ellie, they have this place.."

"Sweet. I'll have to check it out when I'm done going around for a few job interviews." Lola said as she remembered something from earlier and fished out a card, showing Nickolas and Ethan, Dante and her father to see what they made of it.

"Apparently, the owner of that magazine in the offices area of the Metro Court thinks I'd make a good model/editor and wants me to interview.. Is she a bitch to work for?"

"Depends on whether she's Kate or Connie that day." Lulu said as she stifled a laugh and then explained what she meant.

Before long, everyone was leaving for the night, and she and her father, her little brothers and her son headed back to his apartment where she fixed the spare bedroom for the night, and found her little brothers and her son all asleep on the bed, herself falling asleep as she finished reading them a book.

Lucky came in after they'd all fallen asleep and stifled a laugh, snapping a picture on his phone and then covering them all up.

Maybe now, his life would actually start to get better. And maybe he could make up for all the time missed in his daughter and his grandson's lives as well.

He felt a lot happier.


	4. Chapter 4

0.o.0

Making Friends & My Aunts Incessant Desire To Pimp Me Out

Day 6, The Floating Rib (on a night that I actually was talked into leaving Superboy with my dad)

Port Charles, NY -

"Dad.. Are you absolutely sure you can take Luke tonight too? I mean you have Cam, Aiden and Jake."

"Get your butt out of here. You never let me have my grandson." Lucky said as he chuckled, pointed his daughter to the doorway and said one final time, "Go. To be a good mother, you have to have your me time too."

"Dad.. You need the me time more than I do, to be honest."

"To do what with? Argue with your grandpa over sports? Lay around here and do nothing?"

"Ughh, fine. I'm going. But if you need anything, Dad.. Call me. Are we clear?" Lola asked as Lucky again pointed towards the doorway, where Lulu was standing, waiting on Lola.

Lola grabbed her coat and then said calmly, "Going now dad. I mean it. If you want me to come home, call me, I'll come right away."

"Sweetheart, no offense, but you're ALWAYS home.. Tonight is a Spencer boys night.. Right guys."

Lulu groaned and then said "Just trust me, Lola.. He can handle it." before turning to her brother and saying "And you, Lucky.. No teaching the little ones bad things."

"That'd be dad's area of expertise, not mine, Lesly Lu."

Lulu and Lola made their way down to the elevators, as Lulu casually mentioned, "There's gonna be more people out tonight with us than I thought.. That okay with you?"

"Cool. I wanna get to know more people. But call me curious.. Are you hinting at something?"

"Not really..."

"Because I'm not really ready to start dating again.. I mean no guy's gonna take both me and my son.."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I know..." Lola started, hoping to deter her aunt's matchmaking attempts.. She honestly didn't think any guy was going to take her and her son, because at the mention of a kid in the past... Men tended to turn tail and run rather quickly.

Lulu smiled to herself. Oh, she was going to do this, whether Lola wanted her to or not, because she knew two guys who actually were interested in Lola, and knew she had a son.. She just wanted her niece to be as happy, and in love as she was with her own husband, Dante.

They walked into the bar, and Lola saw Coop and Logan starting a pool game. "I got winner. Twenty bucks." she called out before sliding onto a barstool, ordering a Tequila Sunrise.

Maxie chuckled and then said "Looks like you're gonna wind up playing Logan.. He's beaten all of us tonight, already."

"Him? Really?"

"Hey! What the hell's that mean, darlin?"

"Just means you're having a lucky night, is all.. Until now.." Lola said as Lulu and Georgie, Ellie and Sabrina, Maxie watched whispering amongst themselves.

"Okay, so we're trying to see which guy she goes best with? But how do we do that exactly?" Ellie asked, naturally wanting to take a scientific approach.

"Oh, we'll know, trust me." Maxie said as Georgie nodded and pointed to Diego walking in, laughing as he called out, "Ahhh, Logan you freaking suck."

"Lick my..."

"HEy... there is a lady present, Hayes." Lola joked as Logan looked around and said with a wink, "Where? Cause I'm lookin and I don't see one."

"Haha." Lola muttered as she winked back and slunk past him, towards the bar to grab her drink. Lulu and Maxie looked at her and then asked, "So.. You and Logan like to taunt one another.."

"Meh, it's mostly to see if I can piss him off. You guys... Don't try playing cupid, please?"

"Okay, alright, fine.. But I know something you don't.." Maxie and Georgie and Brooklyn chimed in singsong voices.

"Oh jesus.. Okay, fine, enlighten me.."

"Your statement in the elevator on the way out of your dad's apartment will have to be recanted." Lulu said as she sipped a beer and watched the guys talking, wondering what Dante and Spinelli, Coop and Johnny were even up to, they all seemed to be talking to Diego and Logan about something quietly, intently.

"Dude, she thinks because she's got a kid, nobody's gonna date her. I'm telling you, that's what Lulu's told me." Dante said as Logan said calmly, "Well, I'm telling ya, it don't matter to me.. Hell, that kid's cool."

Diego glared and then said "And you are an overgrown kid yourself, Hayes."

"And you're an uptight.." Logan started as Johnny and Spinelli quickly stepped between them and said "Can you two stop this and focus on trying to clue her in to the fact that you do like her? Or all this fighting between you two idiots is for nothing."

"Good point.. So I say it's every man for himself, Alcazar."

"Same to you, Hayes."

Dante and Johnny, Spinelli, Coop and Milo all looked at one another and groaned in unison.. In some ways, they wished the two guys would hurry up and at least try to make a move before they killed one another.

It was especially a pain in the butt for Dante and Coop, since they were all PCPD.

The squadroom was a war room lately, and while it was amusing, it was also getting really, really redundant.

Diego walked over to the jukebox when the pool games wore down, and put on Jessie's Girl, then walked over to Lola, pulling her off the edge of the bar where she sat drinking another tequila sunrise, talking to the girls.

"Don't step on my toes.. Please?" Lola said as she smiled. Diego winked and said "You might just be surprised." as he spun her around then dipped her, bringing her back up.

"Wow.. You can dance."

"My dad.. He umm.. He made me take lessons.."

"Really? I'm impressed."

"Yeah.. It embarassed the hell out of me.. But hey.. Zacarra was right there with me, his dad made him also, so that was amusing.."

"Somehow, I'm betting you two were the class cut ups."

"Definitely."

The song ended and Logan muttered, "Fucking show off" as he walked over, and Coop groaned then said "And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna dance with her, damn it."

"You have two left feet, Hayes."

"And?"

"And..."

The love theme from Top Gun 'Take My Breath Away' began to play, and Coop smirked to himself then said "Awh, hell.. He's pulling out all the tricks now.. Nice to see him fighting for somebody again."

Spinelli nodded in agreement and then said " I do so hope that this all goes well for the Crabby Commando."

"Me too, man."

Logan tapped Lola on the shoulder, and when she turned around, he smiled then said "Just one dance? I mean I did beat ya in pool earlier, and I did say I'd name my stakes.."

"A dance?" Lola asked as she smiled up at him, biting her lower lip in thought before smiling and then saying, "Sure.. Why the hell not.. Just keep those damn heavy work boots off my toes, kapeesh?"

"Gotcha, doll."

He pulled her against him and they started to dance, Lola finding it surprisingly not awkward.. Then again, it hadn't been when she'd danced with Diego earlier either..

She bit her lip and mentally scolded herself, reminding herself that her son came first..

But was it a bad thing if she considered dating again? Because she did feel something for both of them..


End file.
